Eve's Invitation
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Annalise/Eve Focused story: Annalise receives a wedding invitation from Eve; The ex-lovers share a moment (explicit)


Annalise arrived home from the courthouse, and all she wanted to do was crash and go to bed, but before she went to bed, she stopped by the kitchen to do her normal routine: grab a snack, take a shot, and check her mail. Bonnie always placed the mail on the countertop beside the vodka so Annalise would be sure to see it.

Annalise opened up her bag chips, then browsed through the stack of mail, making sure to throw away the junk. "Bills, more bills, junk mail". Sje was about to toss out the last envelope until she saw that it wasn't junk mail or a bill, but personal mail addressed to her from none other than Eve Rothlo. This took Annalise by surprise, what could Eve possibly be sending her? They haven't spoke in over a year, since she moved to California. Annalise debated whether to open it now or after her nap, or to even open it at all.

 _"What the heck"_ , she thought. Her curiousity made her open right then. When she opened and saw what it was, her heart started beating fast. It was an invitation, an invitation to Eve's upcoming wedding to her girlfriend Vanessa.

Annalise read the invitation:

 **You're cordially invited to the nuptials of Vanessa Thomas and Eve Rothlo**

 **When: Feb. 14th** ( _"Great, Valentine's Day, how cute, and only a month away"_ , Annalise mumbled sarcastically)

 **Where: The Golden Gate Chapel** ( _"Chapel? Eve doesn't even believe in God"_ )

 **Colors:** Rainbow ( _"It figures"_ )

 **RSVP ASAP, we look forward to seeing you there on our special day!"**

Annalise rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe what she just read. She took another shot to numb her sudden emotions. "Fuck it", she sweared, and then started chugging down the vodka; this type of news called for the whole bottle. She then stormed up to her room with the bottle in tow.

* * *

Later that night after waking up from her drunken nap, Annalise went downstairs where she saw Bonnie enjoying some wine and watching a movie.

Annalise stood in front of Bonnie, with her hands behind her back. "Wanna be my date?", She was clearly tipsy.

"What?", Bonnie looked up at her, obviously confused. Annalise then handed the invitation to her, Bonnie glanced at it with her face in shock. "I'm so sorry Annalise."

"Do you wanna be my plus one or not?"

"I guess, if thats what you want."

"I can't do it alone", Annalise said, plopping down on the couch beside Bonnie, grabbing her wine to take a sip.

Bonnie took the glass our of her hand, "I think you've had too much to drink today."

"Wouldn't you if your ex who you still loved was marrying someone else in a month!? How am I not supposed to feel some type of way!", Annalise shouted, with pain in her voice.

Bonnie was shocked to hear Annalise confess her love for Eve out loud, love was not a word that she said often. Bonnie was not only taken back, but her feelings were crushed as well. Annalise never shared her relationship details to Bonnie, ever; she always kept her life with Eve private.

 _"The invitation must've really struck a nerve"_ , Bonnie thought.

* * *

 _A month later, San Francisco California..._

Annalise and Bonnie were sitting outside in the parking lot in front of the Chapel, where the wedding was about to take place.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked her.

"I didn't fly all the way here for nothing", Annalise took a deep breath. "I can handle it, lets go inside."

The wedding took place inside a large chapel filled with beautiful decorations and flowers. Annalise opted for a seat in the back row, she wanted to be lowkey. After taking a seat, she looked around the room and saw some familiar faces, some of their old law classmates and she recognized Eve's brother; no sign of her parents. The ceremony was set to start in five minutes, Annalise was getting anxious.

Announcer: _"Everyone please rise for the processional of the Brides"._

Annalise debated if she should stand or not, she didn't want to be seen but she wanted to see what was going on. As soon as she stood up she locked eyes with Eve coming down the aisle, god she was beautiful. Eve immediately looked ahead and continued to smile. This was Annalise's first time seeing Vanessa, she was equally as beautiful: tall just like Eve, slender, blonde, blue eyes, and younger...everything she wasn't. Vanessa looked just as happy going down the aisle. Annalise felt a lump forming in her throat, she told herself she wasn't going to cry or get upset, she bottled up her emotions as the ceremony started.

During the ceremony, Annalise couldnt take her eyes off Eve, she kept thinking it should've been her up there in Vanessa's spot. It could've been her, and it would've been her if she didn't turn down Eve's many marriage proposals. Annalise zoned back in right before the part where the Officiator asked the crowd to speak now or forever hold your peace. The crowd was silent, but Annalise decided to fake a loud cough. Folks turned their heads, looking her way, including Eve who had an intense glare on her face. The Officiator quickly moved on, continuing on to the vows. Annalise cringed knowing that the last chance to reclaim her love was gone. Hearing Eve say 'I do' was too much for her, so she excused herself from the chapel, with Bonnie going behind her. Eve saw when she left, looking from the corner of her eye.

Annalise paced back and forth outside, "I don't know what I was thinking coming here, like I could handle it."

"Annalise, I know this is hard but try to be a good sport, our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, we couldn't leave if we wanted to. Come on, lets just go back inside."

They walked right back into the chapel right when Eve was kissing her bride, _"Great"_ , Annalise thought, rolling her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were burning from holding back tears.

* * *

The reception was in the hotel ballroom next door to the chapel, the same hotel where her and Bonnie would be staying the night.

"Do you want to stick around for the reception, or just crash in the room? I think a casino may be on the second floor", Bonnie asked Annalise.

"I have a card to give them, and I do at least want to say hi to Eve since I came all the way here. I'll go, but we don't have to stay long."

"Well, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go up to the room. Do you think you can handle it by yourself?

"I'll be fine", Annalise reassured her. "Thank you."

Annalise sat at a table in the back of the room right beside the open bar. _"Perfect"_ , she thought. She got up to order her a Vodka Tonic on the rocks,she wasn't supposed to be drinking but she needed to get through this event. By the time she sat down with her drink, Eve and Vanessa were walking in the reception hall hand and hand as a married couple.

 _"I introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Eve Rothlo"_ , the announcer shouted.

 _"So they took her last name",_ Annalise thought to herself. Eve always called her the Future Mrs. Rothlo, but she never took her seriously, now she's sitting here with regrets, sipping on her drink reminiscing about the past.

Before she knew it, the reception was winding down, and it was time for the bouquet toss. Beyonce's "Single Ladies" blasted over the speakers and all the eligible women got up and went to the floor. Annalise did not get up, how desperate was that. She could see Eve roaming the crowd, most likely looking for her, when they made eye contact, Annalise gave a fake half smile, Eve smiled back then quickly looked away, refocusing her attention back on her wife.

Annalise decided she would leave to go up to the room. She wanted to speak with Eve, but her heart ached too much. The more she stayed there, the more jealousy and sadness came over her. She stood up, gave Eve one last lingering look then left out the hall. Eve saw when Annalise walked out...

Before Annalise went up to the room she stopped by a vacant, isolated bathroom down the hall, because she didn't want Bonnie or anyone to see her cry. She did her usual routine, found a stall, and cried alone...or so she thought. A few minutes later, Annalise heard the door of the bathroom open, then she heard footsteps follow.

 _"So much for feeling sorry for myself in peace",_ she thought. She wiped her eyes, and opened the stall door to see Eve standing there waiting on her, she couldn't believe it.

"You still hide in bathroom stalls to get away, huh? I knew you'd be in here", Eve quipped, with a smile on her face.

"Eve, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be down the hall dancing the night away with your wife."

"I couldn't let you leave without saying something to you. Thanks for coming all the way down here Annalise, and sorry for dumping the wedding news on you. I debated whether to tell you, but I didn't want you to find out from anyone else.

"It's no problem. You deserve love"

They stood in awkward silence for several minutes just ogling at each other.

Eve broke the silence, "You look nice, you haven't changed much in a year"

"Thanks. You are a gorgeous bride by the way, and Vanessa's a pretty girl as well. I didn't know you were into blondes", Annalise said, half jokingly, half sarcastically,

"I wasn't until I met her", Eve could hear the sarcasm in Annalise's comment. "Jealous much?", she teased.

"Oh don't go there", Annalise smiled, but she was serious.

"I'm only kidding. Speaking of blondes, where's Bonnie? I thought I saw her with you."

"She's upstairs in the room."

"Sooo are you two a thing, since she's your plus one?",Eve snooped for answers.

"Wouldn't you like to know, now who's jealous?"

"Touche", Eve replied, her face turning red from embarassment.

Again they stood in silence giving each other the look. Sexual tension was in the air, and their mutual attraction was still there.

"You should be going, Vanessa is probably looking for you."

"I will, but not before I do this..."

Eve went to Annalise and grabbed her by the face, planting a slow, passionate kiss on her lips. Annalise was waiting on this moment, her second chance for over a year, she was not backing down. She didn't care that Eve was married, and surprisingly neither did Eve, since she initiated it. Both ladies moaned in pleasure when their tongues connected. Eve's hands roamed all down her ex's back and backside, that turned Annalise on even more. She picked Eve up, and carried her into the back stall.

"Did you lock the door behind you"?, she asked Eve.

"Already taken care of", she said, still in Annalise's arms planting kisses all over her neck.

"You look good enough to eat, you know that right?"

Eve responded with a devilish smile, "Be my guest!"

Annalise bent down on the dingy bathroom floor and lifted up Eve's white, silky fitted wedding dress. She went straight for the garter on Eve's long leg, and pulled it down with her teeth. "God, you're sexy!", she whispered, kissing Eve's inner thigh.

"Just give it to me", Eve panted, she couldn't handle much more of the teasing.

After taking off the garter and stuffing it in her bra to keep, Annalise's hands went up to Eve's white, lacy thong and slid them to the side. She was then face to face with Eve's perfectly groomed landing strip. She licked her lips at the sight of Eve's already swollen clit and her wet lips.

"Wait", Eve lifted both of her legs on Annalise's shoulders so she could get a better access to her core. "Alright, devour me baby"

As soon as her tongue touched Eve's tender clit, Eve cried out in pleasure, pushing Annalise's head in harder for more. "Yesss" she moaned, riding Annalise's tongue in a back and forth motion. Annalise sucked and licked on Eve's clit no more than 5 minutes before Eve had an intense orgasm all inside her mouth.

"Mmmm, Let me fuck you" Annalise yearned. "First turn around". Eve removed her legs off shoulders and turned around to face the stall door, with one hand lifting her dress and the other pressed against the stall door for support. Annalise kissed and smacked each of her cheeks.

"I like that", Eve grinned, giving her butt a jiggle.

When Annalise inserted her middle finger inside Eve's wetness, she was so sticky, so warm, and so tight that Annalise nearly lost it when Eve contracted her lower muscles, gripping her finger. The rough finger fucking went on for another five minutes, before Eve threw her head back in ecstasy, squirting her juices everywhere.

"Damn, I miss this", Eve managed to say between breaths, trying to balance herself and come off her high.

Annalise got up off her knees, brushed her dress off, and kissed Eve, making her taste herself. Eve sucked on her tongue, savoring her own juices. Eve leaned against the stall door, smiling, fanning herself.

"I'm such a horrible person", she laughed, feeling no regrets of what just happened.

"Well, I already told you I was", Annalise chuckled, leaning on the door beside her. "You're still sweet as I remember."

"Don't egg it on", she blushed. You think Vanessa will notice tonight that someone beat her to the punch?"

"You're a lawyer, you can spin it in your favor and talk your way out of it", Annalise teased her.

"I hope I don't fall asleep on her, you have me exhausted."

"I'm known to have that effect on you. But we should get out of here, everybody probably thinks you're a runaway bride."

"Well, I sorta am." They both laughed at that.

Before they departed the bathroom and went their separate ways, they shared one last heart to heart.

"Vanessa is a very lucky woman. She better hold on to you."

"Thank you, I hate it had to end like this, I don't want you to go." Eve's eyes got watery.

Annalise gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Go live your life, I was just glad I was able to make it out here to see you before you became officially off limits."

"Like that will stop you", Eve quipped. She then gave Annalise a tight hug, "I will always love you Annalise, no matter what."

"The feeling is mutual, now go back out there. And you better keep in touch this time."

Eve somberly nodded her head, and slowly opened the bathroom door, poking her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. The coast was clear, so she blew a kiss on her way out.

Annalise waved goodbye to Eve. _"I can't believe we just did that"_ , she thought, with a smirk on her face. She waited ten minutes in the bathroom behind Eve, before she headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on her bed in her pajamas reading, when she noticed Annalise entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Someone's in a better mood. Did you get a chance to talk to Eve?"

"Yep, I sure did", she replied, still smiling.

"So I'm guessing everything went well."

"Very well", Annalise cheesed.

Bonnie was curious, "Annalise, what's going on?" Then something clicked, she knew her boss all too well. "Please don't tell me you two...?"

Annalise ignored her and didn't give her an answer, she just went to lay down on the bed. Bonnie closed her book and pouted, because she knew what happened. She was counting on a hot night with Annalise herself, but now she knew that was out the question. She knew she would always come second to Eve and nothing could change that. Eve was Annalise's first and true love, and Bonnie couldn't compete.

"Do you feel good about yourself now?", Bonnie said with an attitude.

"Bonnie, what I do is my business. I brought you along for support, not judgement. I'm in a good mood, so please don't ruin it." Annalise rolled her eyes, then turned on her side, thinking about the events that just happened. Reconnecting with Eve had her on cloud nine, and she didn't want to come down.

Bonnie knew this was a losing battle, so she didn't push the issue, _"I knew I should've shredded that envelope"_ , she thought, then went back to reading.

Annalise's phone vibrated, when she checked it, it was a text from Eve with a picture of herself in her wedding dress, with the caption "Sweet Dreams" and a winking emoji. Now, Annalise was sure to have a good night.


End file.
